


Surrender To Bliss

by luckylyanna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Betrayal, Bisexual Aline Penhallow, Bisexual Magnus Bane, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Butt Plugs, Car Accidents, Cliffhangers, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slut Alec, Cock Warming, Collars, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating a Dildo, Derogatory Language, Dildos, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Facials, Falling In Love, Felching, Floor Sex, Gay Alec Lightwood, Heartbreak, Internalized Homophobia, Interracial Relationship, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Sub Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Switch Magnus Bane, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, bisexual Luke Garroway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylyanna/pseuds/luckylyanna
Summary: Alec and Magnus are happily married and more in love than ever. However, that doesn't stop Magnus from developing a crush on their neighbor Lucian. As a gift for their fifth wedding anniversary, Alec invites Lucian to have a threesome with him and Magnus, fulfilling his husband's long-time wish. What starts as a simple threesome, soon develops into something much more and takes a direction that neither of them had ever expected.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Alec Lightwood, Luke Garroway/Aline Penhallow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Luke Garroway/Alec Lightwood, they have one scene together but just in case
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Surrender To Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> So...this happened. 
> 
> This was supposed to be just a quick 'Alec watches Magnus get fucked' fic, yet here we are. This is my first time writing Malec and writing sub!Alec so please be gentle. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this fic. I actually didn't expect to like writing sub!Alec as much as I did. I like him being all cute and vulnerable. 
> 
> As stated in the tags, Aline and Luke ave sex in this fic. If that's something that bothers you, then don't read. I decided to write Aline as bi, because I felt it fit the fic. If you don't like it, you know how to exit a fic. 
> 
> I've written Luke as a queer person who has grown up in an extremely homophobic environmet and with a lot of expectations. For a lot of people some of his actions may be hard to unsersand, but try to put yourself in the shoes who knows they would lose eveythnig if they dared to be themselves. 
> 
> I think this is all for now. I hope you like reading it as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane were the perfect couple. They were healthy, rich, successful, happy, and in love. They were the envy of all of the Upper East Side, despite having moved away from there a few years back. Alec loved his husband so much, he was willing to give him anything the other man wanted. So, when their fifth wedding anniversary approached, Alec decided to make one of Magnus’ long-time wishes come true. 

So here he was now, watching in awe as his husband was getting ready to ride their neighbor’s cock. 

Major Lucian Remus Graymark was a former naval officer and current NYPD detective, who lived next door to them. Magnus had been attracted to him from the moment they’d met and he hadn’t been able to hide it from his husband. That was why Alec knew letting him have this would be the perfect wedding anniversary gift. Alec was neither too jealous nor too selfish to do it. 

Admittedly, approaching the man at first had been intimidating, but Lucian had been very understanding and to his surprise, Alec felt very calm and secure in his presence. He had come to find out that he too felt attracted to the former soldier. Lucian just had this aura that enchanted Alec and revealed parts of him that Alec himself hadn’t known existed. Namely, that Alec melted easily under Luke’s commands and that he was just as eager to get Luke’s cock as Magnus was. But Magnus was first. 

Alec felt safe in Lucian’s company. Safe enough to hand him his most prized possession, knowing Magnus would be in good hands. Safe enough to stay back and watch as the whole thing unfolded without interfering. Safe enough to put a cock cage on just because Luke had ordered it. 

Alec let out a happy sigh as he watched Magnus sink down on Lucian’s cock slowly. He took a sip of his cocktail and spread his legs further for more comfort. Alec was sitting on the futon by the window of their bedroom, naked from the waist down, but still wearing his button-down shirt, because Luke thought he looked better with it on. Having the cock cage as well was meant to be humiliating, but Alec saw it as freeing. He wasn’t worried about his own release and all of his pleasure came from seeing his husband happy. 

The only problem was, he couldn’t actually see his husband being happy as Magnus was facing away from him. Even though he could hear every moan and whine that left his husband’s lips, Alec felt like he was missing almost everything, because he couldn’t see Magnus’ face. He wanted to share this experience with his husband. He wanted to be close to him and give guidance and encouragement, if needed. He wanted to witness the moment Magnus reached his climax. 

“Sir!” Alec spoke out before he could stop himself. 

Lucian took a moment to respond, as if he couldn’t believe Alec had actually spoken to him. He looked at Alec from over Magnus’ shoulder and upon seeing the state the boy was in, decided to take pity on him. 

“Come closer!” the Major allowed. 

“Thank you, Sir!” Alec walked closer to the bed, but still stayed a few steps away. Like this, with his hands behind his back and his head bowed, he looked like one of Lucian’s soldiers. 

“You do realize you’re taking time away from your husband getting fucked, don’t you?” the Major questioned. “That’s very rude.” 

“It is, Sir!” Alec agreed with a nod. “Please punish me if you see fit, but I just...I wanted to be closer to Magnus. I didn’t want to miss a moment of him getting fucked by you!” 

Still looking at the ground, Alec was only able to hear Magnus let out a sweet  _ awww _ .

“Sir, please let him!” he begged on his husband’s behalf. “Please! Look how sweet he’s being! Let him have this!” 

Lucian took a moment to think about it. “That is not the deal we had,” he reminded. “You came to me and asked me to fuck your husband while you watched. Is that not true?” 

“Yes, but–” Alec tried to speak, but Luke was quick to interrupt him. 

“Real men never break the deals they’ve made,” the Major stated. “Are you a man or are you a coward, Alexander?”

“I am whatever you want me to be, Sir,” Alec replied, surprising Magnus as well as himself with how easy it was for him to submit to this man. 

Luke seemed pleased as he let out a laugh. “Very well, then” he grinned. “I will allow you to stay close to Magnus, but only at the price of your own orgasm.”

“Deal!” Alec agreed easily. He had no problem with that. 

“You won’t get to come tonight,” Lucian informed. “And...as punishment for breaking our deal, you’ll keep the chastity cage on for as long as I decide. I’ll have the key, of course, so you’ll be at my mercy.”

“But, Sir!” Magnus tried to protest, but one glare from Luke shut him up. 

“Those are my terms,” Luke stated. “Accept them and sit on the bed next to us, or refuse and go back to your own seat.” 

Alec sat on the bed next to Magnus happily. “Hi!” he smiled wide at his husband. “ You doing okay?” 

“More than okay,” Magnus nodded, breathing deeply. He had required a crazy amount of lube as well as almost a full glass of whiskey before he could sit on Luke’s cock, and now that all of it was in him, it was still overwhelming. “I’m so...full...so open. I feel like I’m losing my virginity for the second time.” 

Alec laughed and leaned in to give Magnus a sweet kiss. “Don’t worry about it. Take your time. We have the whole night.” 

“Yeah, but I’m running out of fucking patience!” Luke stated. 

“We understand, Sir!” Alec nodded, ever so obediently. “Go ahead, Magnus. Show Sir what a good boy you are!”

Magnus tried to lift himself off only to have his hips sink back down only a moment later. “Ah!” he let out. “It burns a little bit! It’s just so thick.”

“It’ll pass,” Alec assured. “Embrace it. Focus on my voice if you have to.” 

Magnus reached for Alec and took his hand before making another attempt, this time a bit more successful.

“That’s it!” Alec encouraged while holding Magnus’ hand in both his own. “You’re doing it! Try again!” 

It took a while for Magnus to find his own pace, but when he did, it was glorious. He rode Luke to oblivion, moaning incoherently as his ass slapped against Like’s thighs. 

“Make him come!” Luke ordered after exploding inside Magnus. 

Alec obeyed gladly. He wrapped a hand around his husband’s cock and jerked him off. It took only a few pumps before Magnus came all over Luke’s stomach and chest with a shout of Alec’s name.

Alec captured Magnus’ lips into a celebratory kiss. “Happy anniversary!” he breathed out, grinning. 

“Happy anniversary!” Magnus whispered back. “Thank you so much for this! You’re the best! I love you!” 

“I love you too!” Alec said, gently holding Magnus’ face. 

Luke gave them a moment of privacy before turning to Alec. “Clean me up,” he ordered sternly. “With your mouth.” 

Alec nodded, wide-eyed. He used his tongue to clean the leftover come diligently. He kissed his way up Luke’s torso until he reached the detective’s chest. He was about to go back and do it for the second time when Luke grabbed him by the hair and brought their lips together. It was a passionate, earth-shattering, possessive kiss. One kiss was all it took to make Alec feel owned, It was an unfamiliar, but comforting feeling. With this kiss, Luke lay his claim on Alec and the younger man knew this between them was not a one-time thing. 

“I like you, Lightwood,” the Major stated, still holding Alec’s hair in a bruising grip. “I think you’d make a perfect puppy for me.”

“Yes, Sir!” Alec nodded, blushing a little. “I’ll be happy to be your puppy for as long as you would have me.” 

Luke looked at Magnus. “You sure he was a Dom before?” he asked with a grin. 

“Yup,” Magnus confirmed, smiling. “I guess you just have this effect on people.” 

Luke ran his hands through Alec’s hair. “Get ready, puppy,” he ordered. “It’s your turn.”

  
  


If it was up to Alec. he would have taken Luke as soon as possible, with minimal preparation, but the Dom had other plans. 

He was still soft from his first orgasm and it was up to Alec to make him hard again. 

So Alec found himself on his hands and knees, stroking Luke’s cock to full hardness while Magnus was tasked with preparing him for said cock. 

“Prep him good,” Luke ordered. “Get him nice and open. I don’t want him to whine like you did.” 

Magnus nodded and dove right in. 

Alec let out a soft moan when Magnus’ tongue circled his hole. He maintained eye contact with Luke as he jerked him off. 

Luke was keeping both hands behind his head, but seeing Alec’s eagerness made him pet the boy’s head. “Such a good puppy you are,” he praised. “I thought you would be harder to tame. I thought you were just one of those jealous husbands who brought others in just to please their spouses, but there’s a real slut hiding inside you.”

Alec could only nod, gaping as he looked up at Luke with wide, lust-filled eyes. He moaned when Magnus inserted a finger in him. 

“He needs at least four fingers before I’m gonna give him my cock,” Luke told Magnus before he turned his attention back to Alec. “And you don’t slack off. I’m gonna test that mouth of yours.”

Alec nodded and wrapped his lips around the head of Luke’s cock at last. He moaned around it and closed his eyes, getting lost in the sensation of having it in his mouth. He loved the taste of it and the feeling of it on his tongue. Having Magnus at one end and Luke at the other was like Heaven for Alec. It was like he was floating on a cloud and without realizing it, he slipped into subspace. His world narrowed down to these two men who were taking him apart and he could think of nothing else. Alec tried jamming Luke’s whole cock down his throat, but that proved difficult due to the sheer length of it and Alec’s own inexperience with sucking a cock as big as this one. 

“Just the head,” Luke ordered when he saw his boy couldn’t do it. “Don’t worry,” he said when Alec expressed disappointment in himself through a whine. “With time and training, you’ll get better.” 

“You’re doing so well,” Magnus praised from the other side. He already had two fingers in his husband’s ass and he was moving them in such a way that it made Alec drool around the cock in his mouth. “You’re so tight and hot. You’re gonna love having Sir’s cock in you.”

“Add a third,” Lucian ordered, clearly getting impatient. “And keep going with the compliments. He likes it.”

Magnus obeyed immediately. Three fingers were quite the stretch compared to two, but Alec liked it. He could only imagine how good it would feel to have them be replaced by Sir’s cock. 

“You’re such a good husband, Alexander,” Magnus complimented next. “So thoughtful. So caring. So supportive. You went out of your own comfort zone to get me something I wanted just to make me happy. I’m so lucky to have you. I love you so very much.”

Warmth bloomed in Alec’s chest as he listened to his husband profess his love. Those words meant more to him than he could ever say, especially when his mouth was full of cock. 

By the time Lucian deemed him ready, Alec was already a bumbling, incoherent, cock-hungry mess. He moved on pure instinct when Sir ordered him on his back and lifted his legs in the air, holding himself by the back of the knees as he spread himself for his Dom. 

“Ready for a good show?” Alec heard Luke ask Magnus. 

“Hell yeah,” Magnus responded before taking a seat right next to his husband’s head. He leaned down and kissed Alec’s forehead. “You’ll do great,” he whispered. 

There was a smirk on Luke’s as he took his cock in hand and lined up against Alec’s open, sensitive hole. He teased the sub’s entrance, eliciting eager whines from the younger man. When he finally started pushing in, Alec let out a long moan and lifted his head up to look at him. Luke used one slow, controlled thrust to slide into his sub’s body, making Alec feel every inch. Once he was about two-thirds in, Luke pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in full force. The action had Alec seeing stars. He was moaning, panting, begging and completely gone. What this man had done to him, he didn’t know, but in Lucian’s presence, he felt like a completely different person. Lucian repeated this motion several times, driving Alec wild. 

Magnus could only sit back and watch as his husband was being fucked into the mattress and loving it. Magnus had never seen this side of Alexander and if he was honest, he would want to see it explored even more. 

After a while, Lucian changed their position slightly, lifting Alec’s hips so he could hit the sub’s prostate from a different angle. He fucked down into Alec and at the same time leaned down to kiss him. 

“I’m close,” the Dom warned into Alec’s mouth. “Should I pull out?”

“No!” Alec replied almost hysterically. The soles of his feet were resting on Luke’s shoulders and somehow he was trying to pull the Major even deeper inside him. “Come, Sir!” he urged. “Please come in me!” 

Feeling Luke orgasm inside him was a sensation Alec couldn’t compare to anything else. It was an explosion from within and for a moment he felt nothing but bliss. He let out a content sigh and closed his eyes only for a moment. When he opened them, he saw Luke and Magnus staring down at him. Worry was written all over their faces.

“You okay?” Luke asked gently. He was still balls-deep in his sub, preventing any come from leaking out. 

“Mhm,” Alec nodded with a goofy smile on his face. That was all the coherency he was capable of at the moment. Luke was rubbing his belly soothingly and that only added to the blissed-out feeling. 

“You blacked out for a moment, Alexander,” Magnus explained. “You scared us so very much!”

“Sorry,” Alec mumbled, his eyes half-closed. “Sleepy.”

“Yes,” Magnus agreed. “I think it’s time for bed.” 

“I should get going,” Luke concluded. He tried pulling out, but Alec didn’t let him. 

“No,” he refused. “Stay.”

* * *

Luke stayed for longer than either of them expected. He had both Alec and Magnus eating out of the palm of his hand in no time. He seemed to be the missing piece they hadn’t known they needed. He fit so well into their relationship as if the three of them had been together for years. And while Magnus took his time getting to know their handsome Major before developing feelings for him, Alec and Luke developed an unlikely bond pretty quickly. As former athletes and sports fans, they had many shared interests. Luke made a perfect workout buddy for Alec. They loved going to sports bars together as well as hiking and fishing and all the other activities Magnus didn’t exactly enjoy. And even though the position of a best friend in Alec’s heart would always be occupied by Jace, Magnus was glad his husband had a partner-in-crime of sorts. 

Alec was growing more and more smitten with Luke by the day. Magnus could see his husband was falling in love and his only concern was that Alec might end up having his heart broken. Outside the bedroom Luke was one incredible man. He was honourable, kind, witty, disciplined, caring, well-read, fun: everything one would expect from a man with his background. But he could be distant and cold also. Magnus could tell this man had been hurt in the past and he didn’t seem willing to risk being hurt again. He pulled away each time Alec or Magnus got too close and sometimes it felt like he only saw them as sex objects. 

Alec remained oblivious to all of Magnus’ concerns. He was so infatuated that he was willing to accept all the crumbs Luke gave him. He couldn’t get enough of this man. He was so addicted to his new Dom that he sought him out at every available opportunity. Each one of Luke’s kisses was like a drug, and Alec wanted more and more. He loved coming home from work kneeling at Luke’s feet for hours on end while the older man read or watched sports. Whenever they went out to a bar together (an activity Alec had previously not been fond of) Alec almost always ended up either being fucked against a wall or on his knees while Luke used his willing mouth. On nights when Luke wasn’t there, Alec liked to practice sucking off a dildo so he could fit all of Luke in his mouth. 

* * *

Five months into the relationship and Luke was practically living with them. He rarely went to his own home, except to grab some clothes or something else he had forgotten in his own house. Due to his many years in the Navy, he was an early bird. Alec liked waking up a few minutes ahead of him so that Luke would have an orgasm first thing in the morning. It was a great routine in Alec’s own opinion, but he wanted more. He knew Luke was occasionally fucking others, mostly women, but he had no right to tell him to stop.

Alec thought he couldn’t be happier and then he got the news that Jace was coming back from the army. Jace had been Alec’s best friend ever since they had been little kids. Neither the years that had gone by nor the distance between them or the hardships they had endured had managed to weaken their bond. Magnus had long accepted that he would always come second to Jace in Alec’s life. But now, with Luke around, they found themselves in a bit of an awkward situation. Alec didn’t know how to tell Jace about his relationship with Luke and more specifically, why he hadn’t told him about it earlier. What if Jace thought Alec was weird for having a boyfriend while also being married? What if he saw Alec as greedy or dirty or something like that? What if his view of Alec totally changed upon learning about that Alec was in a polyamorous relationship? The very idea of that made Alec sick to his stomach. He didn’t even want to imagine the possibility. Losing Jace would be like losing a part of himself. No, Alec couldn’t risk it. Especially not when Luke didn’t even want to admit they were far more than fuck buddies at this point. Alec would keep it to himself for the time being. 

Luke accepted the situation easily. They agreed not to see each other for the whole duration of Jace’s visit since Alec wanted to focus on his best friend without any distractions. Magnus and Luke, however, would still get to hang out. Alec tried not to get jealous of the fact that Magnus would get Sir all to himself for two whole weeks. It sounded nice, but not nice enough to trade it for two weeks with his best friend in the whole world. Alec loved getting fucked unconscious, but he loved Jace more. 

  
  
  


Having Jace with him made Alec wonder how he had even lived without him for so long. With Jace by his side, he felt whole, like his life was complete and he could never want anything again. Holding Jace felt like coming home and Alec never wanted to let him go again. For five years now, Alec had lived in a constant fear that one day he would get a call that Jace was dead. He didn’t think his heart would be able to handle any more of it. 

But it soon became apparent that Alec had underestimated how much he would miss Luke. By day four of their separation, he was having Sir withdraw and he was getting progressively desperate. Magnus helped by eating him out and fingering him in the shower as well as fucking him with their biggest dildo, but it was of no use. Alec needed Sir’s actual cock and nothing else. However, since they had made a deal, Alec couldn’t knock on Sir’s door and beg to be fucked. That would only result in a punishment and in Sir being disappointed in him. And Alec couldn’t have that. So Alec would have to find a way to deal with this on his own.

* * *

One afternoon Magnus came home early from work only to find his husband desperately pleasuring himself on their bed. 

“Aw, darling!” Magnus cooed when he saw the state of him. 

Alec was naked from the waist down, covered in sweat and panting as he fucked himself with a dildo. 

Magnus put his off the shoulder bag on the chair and went to his husband’s side. 

“Darling, what happened?” Magnus asked as he started taking Alec’s shirt off. 

“Magnus, he’s…” Alec said between deep breaths, his movements with the dildo never stopping even for a moment. “He’s fucking others...A woman...I saw them through the window…”

Magnus shook his head and let the shirt fall on the floor. “It’s alright, darling,” he assured. He leaned down and kissed his husband. The kiss soon deepened and they ended up having a makeout session. Meanwhile, Magnus’ hand travelled down Alec’s torso and straight to his cock. Alec whimpered against his husband’s lips and kissed him even more fiercely. 

“You wanna come for me?” Magnus whispered when they pulled away. 

“Y-Yeah…” Alec nodded. “Want more, though.” 

Magnus understood and smirked. After so many years, he understood his husband from half a sentence. Alexander needed his ass stimulated. That’s why Magnus let go of his husband’s cock and took a hold of the toy instead. He took the dildo almost all the way out before slamming it back in and hitting Alexander’s prostate with enviable precision. 

Alec shouted, throwing his head back. Thankfully, Jace was still in that piano bar they used to go to, so there was no need to hold back. Magnus established a brutal pace and started fucking his husband with abandon. 

“God, Alexander, your ass feels so good!” he praised, speeding up his movements.. “So good, I might have to eat it afterwards!” 

“P...Please!” Alec panted, as he stroked his cock with quick, sloppy movements. “Spank me too.”

“Oh…” Magnus breathed out before smirking. He delivered one playful smack on his husband’s ass, earning himself a moan. “Alexander, if you had told me you were into that type of stuff from the beginning, I would have been fucking you a long time ago.” 

“I...I didn’t know,” Alec claimed. He squeezed his cock to stop himself from coming and looked at Magnus who was still ramming the dildo into his ass. “Luke...he...he unlocked something in me I didn’t even know was there!” he panted, red-faced. He was still worried that admitting such a thing would upset his husband, but Magnus was quick to set him straight. 

“I know, baby, I know,” Magnus cooed, caressing Alec’s thigh. “No need to worry, I understand.” He got on top of Alec and gave him a sweet kiss that was meant to put Alec at ease. 

Alec shuddered. He loved this side of Magnus that he hadn’t known before. He loved it when his husband was being gentle with him. He loved that he could let go and trust that he would be well-taken care of. He felt so tiny all of a sudden and the only thing he wanted was for Magnus to wrap his arms around him and tell him he was safe. 

“Will you fuck me now?” Alec asked, staring up at wide, trusting eyes, full of love. “Please?”

“Oh, darling…” Magnus smirked as he started taking off his own clothes as well. “You only have to ask.”

  
  
  


Even after they both came, Magnus stayed inside his husband, at Alec’s own request. They’d changed positions and now Alec was on top, resting his head on Magnus’ tattooed chest. Magnus was more than happy to play the part of the protector and provide his husband with the assurance Alec needed. 

“Magnus?” Alec looked up at his husband timidly. 

“Hmm?” Magnus hummed, giving Alec all of his undivided attention. 

“Even if...even if Luke decides to leave, can we still do this?” he asked nervously, trying to make himself as tiny as possible. “With...with you on top?”

“You want me to be your Dom, is that it?” Magnus asked, caressing Alec’s arm. “You want be to fuck you from now on, not the other way around?” 

“I mean...we can switch from time to time,” Alec assured. “But I...I think I like it better like this.” 

“Aw, you sweet thing!” Magnus cooed. “You like not being in charge all the damn time, don’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Alec confirmed with a nod. “And I...I kind of really like it when you boss me around. I didn’t know you had it in you, Dr. Lightwood-Bane.” 

Magnus chuckled at the compliment. “I’ve only been a Dom in a controlled environment, with strict rules and guidelines,” he revealed. “But that’s not what you want, is it?” 

“No,” Alec replied. “I want it outside the bedroom too. I wanna kneel for you and stuff, like I do for Luke. I want...baths and such and I want you to cuddle me and tell me I’m a good boy. Is that too much?” 

“Not at all,” Magnus assured. “There is no such thing as too much between you and me. All you gotta do is be honest about it and ask, okay?”

“Okay,” Alec nodded. “I would like to wear my cage around the house and my plug too.”

“Fuck, Alexander, that’s so hot!” Magnus exclaimed. He pulled Alec into a dirty, possessive kiss and Alec let him take charge easily. Magnus let his hand slip under the covers and rewarded Alec for being a good boy by stroking his soft cock. 

“And...and in the summer I would like to walk around the house naked,” Alec admitted, easily melting under Magnus’ touch. “All ready for you, whenever you want me. You can bend me over the counter top while you’re making dinner, I don’t care. You’re in charge, you decide.”

“Duly noted,” Magnus nodded, loving the idea. He would be sure to do that. “Anything else?” 

“I would like a collar, maybe,” Alec confessed, blushing. “And a leash. You can...you can walk me around, give me treats and...and punish me when I misbehave. God, Magnus, are you sure I’m not demanding too much?” he asked, his head buried in Magnus’ chest in shame. 

“Not at all,” Magnus assured. “You know I’m a cat person, but I would love to have a puppy like you. Now, go on, keep telling me what you want. That's an order.”

“I think that’s all of it, actually,” Alec said, after he tried to think of something else. “Is there anything you’d like to do to me?”

“Hmm, there is actually,” Magnus realized. “I’d like you to listen to me when I tell you not to stay up all night working,” he admitted. “I’d like you to eat three whole meals, instead of just snacks at work and the dinner I make for you.I’d like you not to overtrain. Can you do that?” 

“If...If my Dom orders me, I can,” Alec realized. “Just..Just use that baby voice of yours and tell me how happy if you make you.” 

Magnus smiled and used his free hand to pat Alec’s belly. “Alec, it would make me very happy and very proud if you ate a full breakfast and a full lunch at work,” he said gently.

“Okay…” Alec agreed with a nod. “Can I take pictures of my food for you? That way you can tell me if it’s nutritious enough.” 

“That’s an amazing idea!” Magnus praised. “Look what a good boy you are with the right motivation! You can even film yourself filling your tummy with delicious food for me!” 

“Wow!” Alec exclaimed, wide-eyed. “Do you have a feeding kink or something?” 

“Not really,” Magnus shook his head. “But I like knowing you are full and well-fed.” 

Alec smiled and rested his forehead against Magnus’. “You’re too good to me.”

“No such thing,” Magnus insisted. “How about you take a nap before Jace comes back?” Magnus suggested. “That way you aren’t tired when he’s here and you can play together all you want.” 

“Okay,” Alec agreed. “But...plug?” he asked, yawning. 

“Tonight,” Magnus promised. “I’ll fuck you in the shower and put your plug in nice and clean.” His tone left no room for argument just as Alec liked it. 

“Mhm,” Alec nodded, his eyes already closed. He snuggled into Magnus’ chest and slept peacefully until his best friend came back

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Magnus was rubbing circles on Alec’s belly in an attempt to keep him calm. It was something Luke loved doing after he had orgasmed inside his sub. If Alec closed his eyes and shut off the rest of the world, he could pretend he was full of Sir’s come and it was Sir’s hands that were caressing him. This separation was seriously taking its toll on him and Magnus was considering the possibility of just going over to Luke’s house and begging him to fuck Alexander. If Alec hadn’t stopped him, he would have already done it. 

Tonight Magnus had walked in on his husband deep-throating their dildo after he had fucked himself with it. Alec had been incredibly frustrated, almost hysterical and he’d known he had hit rock bottom. 

Now they were both on the bed, Alec’s head resting on Magnus’ shoulder as they held each other. Magnus was still in his street clothes while Alec only had his socks on. 

“Any better?” Magnus asked, smiling as he kept patting his husband’s belly. 

“Much better,” Alec nodded. “Thanks.” He looked at Magnus with glassy eyes and his lips were slightly parted, the clear signs of still being in subspace. 

“Don’t mention it, darling,” Magnus said with a smile. He caressed Alec’s cheek and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “You’ve made me so proud,” he whispered into his husband’s skin. “And you’ve made Sir proud too. This behaviour will surely be rewarded.”

“Magnus…” Alec whined, squeezing his eyes shut. “Don’t tease me!” 

“Shh, settle down,” Magnus ordered when he felt Alec growing uneasy again. Truth be told, he really liked this new side of his husband and the sudden change in their dynamic and he couldn’t wait to explore it more. 

Alec kissed him again and took a moment to rest his forehead against his husband’s. “I love you,” he breathed out. “I’m so sorry about all of this. I know it’s not what you signed up for.”

“Stop that!” Magnus ordered. “I took a vow to always be by your side and I’m only keeping it!” 

“I know, but...I doubt it’s easy for you to see me act so different with another man,” Alec said with a sigh.

“Wrong!” Magnus was quick to correct. “I actually love watching Lucian take you apart. And I like seeing this side of you. I like that even after so long you can still surprise me.” 

“I love you,” Alec breathed out and the look of adoration in his eyes confirmed that to be the truth. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m glad I did it.” 

Magnus chuckled and took Alec’s hand in his own. “You must have been a real good boy in your previous life.” 

Alec let out a content sigh, looking up at the ceiling. “I’m so happy,” he admitted. “I have you, I have Jace and I have Luke. I don’t need anything else in my life. I never thought such bliss was possible.”

“You deserve every bit of it,” Magnus assured. He turned to his side and kissed Alec once more. “How much time do we have?” 

“Well, Jace is hanging out with Simon and the rest of the band,” Alec recalled. “So, probably until dinner.

“Well then,” Magnus smirked, hungrily drinking in the sight of his husband naked and aroused and on the verge of subspace. “We better get started.” he said before proceeding to fuck Alec all the way until dinner. 

* * *

When Jace came to visit Alec, he found a totally different man from the one he had left behind. Alec seemed calmer, more peaceful, somewhat more grounded than Jace had ever seen him. He was also happier, which Jace didn’t even think was possible since Alec was the happiest person he knew. Alec had everything. A loving husband, supportive family, a steady, lucrative job. Jace would have been envious if Alec didn’t deserve every single thing he had. 

Jace had known Alec since childhood and he had never seen him this peaceful. Normally, Alec was a ball of nerves, so Jace had to wonder what had brought this on. Well, it didn’t matter that much as long as Alec was happy and healthy. And he was. For a few days everything was more than great. And then Jace noticed how often Alec had started mentioning his new friend Luke, and doubts started creeping in. Of course Jace couldn’t expect Alec not to have friends while he was away, that would be ridiculous. In fact, Jace had always encouraged Alec to go out there and find new friends without doubting he would be Alec’s best friend. Until now. The way Alec spoke about Luke made Jace feel like an outsider in his best friend’s life. He hadn't even heard about this person before coming here. Alec must have had a reason to hide him. Now, he talked about him all the time. He even took Jace to the new bar Luke had introduced him to and Jace knew how much Alec disliked bars. So this man was definitely something if he had managed to take Alecc out of his comfort zone. It wasn’t difficult to conclude that Alec had found himself a new best friend. It made sense, really. The distance and the time they spent apart were bound to cause him and Jace to drift apart eventually. They texted daily and talked to each other via video chat, but Alec had no use of a remote best friend. Jace felt like an idiot, because he hadn’t seen that coming. And the realization that he had been replaced didn’t hurt any less. 

As time went on, Jace sensed Alec getting more and more tense and he couldn’t help but conclude that he was the reason for it. Alec had been so at peace when Jace had first arrived, but obviously Jace’s presence had made him revert back to the person he used to be. It had to be the panic attacks or the night terrors Jace had. Or the one-night stands Jace had brought into the house. Although Alec said nothing, Jace could tell he was uncomfortable. So Jace decided to do them both a favour and just leave. Who knew? Maybe Alec hadn’t wanted him there in the first place, but was too polite to say so. 

Jace hated confrontation and explaining himself so he considered just leaving into the night and texting Alec later. But he soon realized that would be unfair, considering the years they had known each other. So, he came downstairs one morning, carrying his small duffle bag, and let Alec and Magnus know he was going back to his Maman’s house. 

“W-What do you mean you’re leaving?” Alec asked while staring at Jace in shock, still holding his buttered toast. “Where is this coming from?”

“Maman needs me, Alec,” Jace stated and that wasn’t a lie. “I want to be there for her.” 

“Is she okay?” Alec asked. “Does she have a medical emergency or something?”

“No,” Jace assured, shaking his head. “But I don’t want to leave her on her own.”

“But you visit her while I’m at work,” Alec reminded. “I thought she didn’t mind you living with us.”

“She doesn’t,” Jace claimed. “I just want to be there for her.”

“So...you’re just gonna leave,” Alec concluded slowly and Jace could tell he was getting angry. 

“What choice do I have, Alec?” Jace asked. “Maman needs me!” 

“You said she was fine!” Alec reminded out of frustration. He stood up and walked to Jace’s side. “You gave me two weeks after months of not seeing you! And now you wanna leave just like that?!”

“What do you want me to say, Alec?!” Jace demanded. “I didn’t see this coming either!”

“If you were so eager to stay by your Maman’s side all the time, you wouldn’t have joined the army!” Alec snapped at last. 

He knew exactly where to hit in order to hurt Jace the most. Years ago, while they had been still young and full of hope, Jace had dreamed of becoming a pianist. Not even a famous one, just a pianist. He loved the piano so much, he didn’t care if he got a lot of money out of it or not. But he was damn good at it and he could have made a great career as a pianist. But he chose the army instead, because they offered free healthcare and that was more important to him than his own dreams. Jace had spent his entire life watching his Maman struggle with mental and physical health problems, but she had never complained. The least he could do for her now as an adult, was to make it easier on her. Jace had buried his dreams for the sake of his Maman, and even though he didn’t regret it, sometimes he found himself looking back and wondering what his life might have been if he had followed his heart. 

Alec remembered how devastated Jace had been the night when he realized that people like him didn’t get to follow their hearts, so he found himself regretting those words instantly. 

“I gotta go,” Jace said after a moment of silence. At least now he felt better about leaving. 

“Jace, I…” Alec tried to apologize, but Jace was quick to interrupt him. 

“See you later,” Jace mumbled under his breath, avoiding Alec’s eyes. “Magnus, thanks for having me.”

“At least let me drive you to your Maman’s house!” Alec begged before Jace could walk away. 

“No need,” Jace shook his head. “I’ll just take the bus.”

Alec glared at him, but this time he managed to bite his tongue. “Can we at least see each other again before you leave?”

“I don’t know,” Jace admitted. “Depends on how everything else turns out.”

“So you’re saying I might not even see you until you leave again?” Alec concluded, much to his horror. 

“I...I guess,” Jace nodded, once again avoiding eye contact. 

He expected his best friend to explode again, but instead Alec threw himself at him and wrapped him into a loving, almost bone crushing hug. 

Jace’s resolve suddenly broke. He let go of the duffel bag and wrapped his arms around Alec instead, burying his face in his best friend’s neck. Hot tears ran down his face and soaked into Alec’s skin. 

“I’m gonna miss you!” he admitted, sobbing. 

“Don’t go!” Alec begged desperately. He was pressing Jace hard into his own chest, almost as if he was trying to merge their bodies together so that they were one in flesh as well as soul. “You promised me two weeks! I’m not ready yet!”

“You…”Jace sniffled. “You take care of yourself, okay? I don’t wanna have to worry about you while I’m there.” 

“Jace, I’m not the one who’s gonna be shot at,” Alec reminded, rolling his eyes in amusement. 

“That’s nothing,” Jace dismissed with a shrug. “Being a lawyer in corporate America...now that’s a dangerous profession.” 

Alec laughed. “You’re such a dork!” he accused, smacking Jace’s arm playfully. “So, when are you coming back next?” 

“I haven’t even left yet and you’re asking me when I’m coming back?” Jace smirked. “You sound needy, Alec, if I were your husband, I’d get jealous.” 

Alec’s expression suddenly got serious and for a moment Jace got worried he had said something wrong. “I’m serious, Jace,” the lawyer stated. “I can’t keep doing this.” 

“Doing what?” Jace questioned, confused. 

“This,” Alec repeated. “Sending you off into war. Spending every minute of every day worrying about what might happen to you over there! Do you know, every time I see your Maman calling me, the first thought that goes through my mind is  _ Jace is dead _ ?

Jace felt equal parts guilty and angry. All of these mixed signals Alec was sending made him very confused. “You don’t have to do that,” he informed. “Just..Just don’t worry about me, Alec, it’s that simple.” 

Alec looked scandalized by the mere suggestion. “You’re my best friend! How could I not worry about you? I can’t let you go again, I’m not strong enough!” 

“It’s not that easy, Alec,” Jace sighed. “I can’t just leave the army and Maman…”

“What? You don’t think she wants the same?!” Alec was quick to interrupt him. “You don’t think she worries about you just as much as I do?!” 

Jace knew the answer to those questions, but he was too much of a coward to say it aloud. His Maman was worried sick about him. She wanted him back. She wanted him home. 

“Jace, it’s been five years,” Alec reminded with a sigh. “It’s time for you to come back,” he insisted. “Either that or…” 

Jace expected Alec to tell him that not agreeing to come home would mean their friendship was over, but what Alec said next was something Jace had not predicted ever hearing. 

“Or I come with you,” Alec finished, shocking both Jace and Magnus. 

“What do you mean you come with me?” Jace demanded, outraged. 

“I mean...I join the army,” Alec clarified. “I go to Afghanistan and fight beside you.” 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Jace questioned, shoving Alec backward. “You’re not joining the fucking army!” 

“Why not?” Alec asked. “I’m just as fit as you are and not that old yet. And I’m more disciplined than you are. I’m sure they’ll find a spot for me.” 

“You’re fucking insane!” Jace accused while Magnus stared at them, wide-eyed. “You’re not joining the army!” 

“Then you’re quitting the army!” Alec shot back. 

“You do realize you’re manipulating me right now, right?” Jace questioned. 

“Oh, absolutely,” Alec confirmed. “But you’ve left me no other choice. If I have to choose between being in mortal danger and spending another year without you, I would choose the former every day of the week.” 

“You bastard!” Jace breathed out before opening his arms and pulling Alec into a loving embrace. He rested his forehead against Alec’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Fine!” he cried out. “After this tour, I’ll leave the fucking army!” 

* * *

“Thank you,” Luke accepted the wine glass from Magnus with a smile. When the pathologist sat next to him on the sofa, Luke put an arm around Magnus’ shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. 

They were in Magnus and Alec’s living room, all three of them reunited for the first time in almost three weeks. Luke had been surprised that it had taken them this long to call him again, but Alec had probably needed time to recover from separation with his best friend. Luke understood. He was a military man too, after all. 

Now Alec was peacefully kneeling between Luke’s spread legs, his mouth stuffed with his Dom’s hard cock. Alec could proudly take almost the full length of it now. Poor thing had thrown himself into Luke’s arms and begged for cock so beautifully that Luke had been unable to refuse him.

Luke ran his hand through Alec’s hair while he and Magnus made out. Alec kept his eyes shut, happy with just holding Sir’s cock in his mouth. 

“So, how was the visit from bestie?” Luke asked when they broke apart. 

“Oh, it was wonderful!” Magnus gushed, grinning as he put his head on Luke’s shoulder. “They did have a tiny misunderstanding at one point, but it resolved itself. You should have seen them after they made up! They were cuddling like little puppies!”

Alec whined around Luke’s cock, obviously disagreeing with the assessment. 

“What is it, boy?” Luke asked teasingly. He looked down and saw Alec staring up at him with wide, glossy eyes. The look of Alec, so vulnerable, so trusting, so horny, with his mouth full of cock while still in his work suit, was so pornographic, Luke’s breath almost caught in his throat. He couldn’t resist gripping the back of Alec’s head and thrusting ever-so-gently, thus hitting the back of Alec’s throat. 

“I take it I was not missed then?” Luke said jokingly, smiling at Magnus. 

“Oh, you were very missed,” the pathologist assured him. “In fact, I cannot count how many times I walked in on Alexander ‘missing you’ over these past two weeks.”

Luke laughed and ran his fingers through Alec’s hair again, eliciting soft sighs from the sub. “So, did you tell bestie about me?”

“Nope,” Magnus replied. “He’s still in the dark about the whole thing.”

“Why?” Luke wondered. “Are you ashamed of me?” he asked, looking down at Alec. “You can answer,” the Major allowed when the sub refused to let go of his cock without permission. 

“No, Sir,” Alec replied obediently, looking down at his hands that were resting on his thighs. “I’m not ashamed of you. I would never be.” 

“Why then?” Luke kept questioning. “There must be a reason.”

Alec found himself unable to answer and Luke found an opportunity to test the boy finally. He wanted to see how far Alec would let him go without telling him no.

Luke stood up and lifted Alec’s chin, making their eyes meet. He took his cock in hand and brought his cock close to Alec’s face. It was close enough for Alec to kiss it, but not where Alec wanted it the most. When Luke started stroking his cock, little droplets of come started falling on Alec’s face, prompting the sub to close his eyes and sigh in pure bliss. 

“Are you mine, boy?” Luke asked as the movements on his cock sped up. “Do you belong to me?”

Alec nodded enthusiastically, opening his eyes so he could look at his Dom. “Yours, Sir,” he confirmed. “And Magnus’,” he spared his husband a glance, only to see Magnus smiling at him. 

“So, I can do anything to you and you wouldn’t mind?” Luke challenged. 

“No, Sir,” Alec shook his head. “Do whatever you want with me. I’m game.” 

Luke smiled and circled Alec’s lips with the tip of his cock. “If I asked you to drop to your knees and suck my cock while we’re at court, would you do it?”

Alec blushed visibly, but he nodded nonetheless. “Yes, Sir!” 

“God, you’re such a slut,” Luke said with a smug tone as a smirk appeared on his face. He liked knowing he was the only one to make Alec this way. He suddenly stopped touching himself and look straight at the sub. “What would your friend Jace say if he saw you like this?” he questioned. 

Luke knew he had struck a chord when Alec’s expression went from  _ fuck me sideways _ to a kicked puppy. 

“Lucian…” Magnus warned carefully. He sounded ready to stop this at once. 

“It’s okay,” Luke dismissed as he caressed Alec’s cheek. “My baby knows I’m only trying to rile him up so he gets all horny for me, don’t you, Alec?”

Alec nodded silently, giving Magnus the reassurance he needed. 

“If I asked you to get on your knees and suck my cock was still in the room, would you do it?” Luke pressed harder. 

Alec was suddenly faced with a great dilemma. One one side there was the man who had set his heart and body aflame and on the other, there was his best friend. It was evident he was torn between his infatuation for Luke and his loyalty for Jace. A single tear ran down his cheek and Lucian reached to wipe it off. For some reason, the sight of Alec crying on his knees was a huge turn on for him, so he pressed further.

“What do you think Jace’s reaction would be to seeing you suck my cock?” Luke wondered. “Would he run screaming? Would he be disgusted? Would he want in on the fun?” 

Alec gasped at the idea, his eyes widening in shock. He had surely thought about it before. More tears started coming and that promptedLuke to grab his cock and start jerking off again. The mix of come and tears was so sweet, especially when it was on Alec’s face. 

“He knows you, but not in that light,” Luke concluded. “He’s never seen this side of you.”

Alec nodded as more and more tears started falling down his face. 

“That’s why you haven’t told him about me, isn’t it?” Luke questioned as he got close to his orgasm. “You’re scared that if he finds out you’re dating someone while being married, his whole view of you would change. He won’t see you as his perfect, wholesome best friend anymore. He’ll know exactly what you are–a perverted, cock-hungry whore!” 

Alec let out a sound that was a mix between a moan and a cry and it made Luke’s heart race. He didn’t know why he was getting off so much on something like this, but here he was, doing exactly that. Alec seemed to be in so much turmoil that it almost pushed Lucian over the edge. But he had other plans, so he forced himself to hold off. 

“Open,” he ordered, only to see Alec’s lips willingly part for him. The bastard was enjoying this almost as much as he was! 

Luke took his sweet time jerking off in Alec’s mouth before finally orgasming. 

“Don’t swallow!” Luke ordered before turning to Magnus. “You wanna share with your husband?” 

Magnus nodded and went to Alec’s side before kneeling so that they were on the same eye level. They kissed, sharing the come that was in Alec’s mouth. The kiss was filthy and hungry, but it was full of love too. The way they held each other spoke of intimacy and care. Seeing his come travel from Alec’s mouth to Magnus’s and then back made Luke’s cock stir at attention once more. The whole scene was like from an amatuer porn. They reached into each other’s pants and started jerking each other off, making Lucian a specator of one of the most erotic sights the Major had ever seen. At the same time Magnus leaned in and started kissing the come off of Alec’s face, making his husband moan softly. 

By the time their clothes came off, Lucian knew it was too late to turn back. 

* * *

These days it was rare for Alec and Magnus to get much time to themselves as work kept them both so busy. Alec was swarmed with cases at his new law firm and Magnus’ work at the lab never ended. So when they both happened to get the day off, they chose to spend it together, away from everyone else. Even without Lucian. 

  
  


Magnus had an ulterior motive when he suggested they go on an afternoon walk in the local park. They were walking hand-in-hand, smiling at each other when Magnus gathered the courage to bring up the issue.

“Alexander, I think it’s time we talked about Lucian,” Magnus spoke out at last. 

Alec stopped abruptly and looked at his husband. “Oh…” he breathed out. “What about him?” 

“I don’t think either of us expected things between the three of us to get so...personal,” he stated. “I think it’s safe to say, it’s past the point of just sex now.” 

“Yeah…” Alec agreed with a nod. “What should we do?” 

“Well, there are several things we could do,” Magnus replied. “But first I need to know...Alexander, are you in love with Lucian?” 

The question took Alec by surprise and he was left gaping, unable to answer. Instead of responding, he buried his face in Magnus’ shoulder. 

“Magnus, I’m sorry!” he apologized to his husband through tears. “I didn’t mean for this to happen!”

“Shh, darling, I know,” Magnus assured as he wrapped his arms around Alexander. “I’ve been in similar situations before, Alexander. I don’t blame you for anything.” 

“So, what now?” Alec wondered, sniffling. 

“Well, do you want a relationship with Lucian?” Magnus asked. “A romantic one, not just sex?”

“Yeah…”Alec admitted reluctantly. “Do you want that too?” 

“Yes, Alexander, I would love to date Lucian along with you,” Magnus assured, because he could see how guilty his husband was feeling. 

“Too bad he doesn’t seem to want it, though,” Alec sighed. “I feel like he only wants us for sex.” 

“Lucian is very...repressed,” Magnus claimed. “I don’t even think he’s come to terms with being queer, given his upbringing and job.” 

“So where does that leave us?” Alec questioned. “Because...because I would really like to go on dates with him and buy him stuff and hold his hand and...and be his boyfriend, you know?.” 

Magnus smiled at how adorable his husband was being. “I think you should be honest about how you feel. Tell him what he means to you and see where it all goes.” 

“And if he doesn’t feel the same?” Alec asked in horror. “If he doesn’t want us?” 

“Then that is his loss,” Magnus answered. “If he says no to someone as wonderful as you, then he’s a fool.” 

“Alright,” Alec agreed. “I’ll...I’ll tell Luke how I feel about him.” 

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec again. He hoped that this would end with the three of them living in peace and love and not with him trying to mend his husband’s broken heart. 

* * *

Luke was a total beast tonight. He had spent the whole day with his buddies from the department, playing basketball and drinking. His way of spending the pent up energy after such a day was through fucking. He could have easily picked up a woman from the bar and fucked her in the toilet or in an alleyway, but why would he do that when he had two gorgeous, eager men who worshipped him? 

Alec and Magnus were having a quiet night in when Luke arrived. Alec was making popcorn in the kitchen, when Luke snuck up on him from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. Alec let himself be manhandled and melted into the kiss they both shared. Soon enough they found themselves on the kitchen floor. Alec was wearing his plug, like the good sub that he was, so all Luke needed to do was take it out and slide right in. He used some spit too, of course, just in case, although he would be lying if he said Alec’s pained whines when he first penetrated him, didn’t act as an added turn on. Alec was lying on his stomach, his shorts barely lowered past his ass as Luke had only cared about getting access to his hole. Luke had a painful grip on Alec’s hair, pressing the sub’s face into the carpet. 

“You like that, you little whore?” the Major questioned through gritted teeth, his thighs slapping against the skin of Alec’s ass as he delivered one hard thrust after the other. 

“Yeah…” Alec panted blissfully, turning his head to the side so he could look at Luke. 

“Yeah, of course you do,” Luke concluded with a scoff. “You like everything I give you, don’t you?” 

“Mhm,” Alec whined, nodding as he stroked his own cock. He was careful not to make himself come as he hadn’t gotten permission from Sir. 

“You’re my whore, aren’t you?” He asked, even though he knew the answer. “Married to someone else, but still my whore!” 

Alec nodded, letting himself be pounded without protest and worry about his own dignity. He didn’t care what Luke called him. None of these words changed how he felt about his Sir. Alec was indeed a whore. He was really a slut for Luke and Magnus’ cocks and he accepted it. He would do anything to please the men he loved and there was nothing shameful in that. He repeated all the nasty names Luke called him as confirmation and secretly as a reason for pride. His heart jumped with pride as he called himself  _ A Black Man's Whore, Comedump, Cockslut  _ and many others. As he neared his orgasm, Luke started spanking him at the same time as he was fucking him. And they weren’t light spanks either. Luke was strong enough to make Alec’s ass red and he did so gladly. 

After he came, Luke stayed inside Alec to keep his come from leaking out. The two laid on the floor together, Alec happily snuggled into Sir’s chest. 

“You had good time with the boys?” he asked with a happy smile on his face. 

“Yeah,” Luke confirmed. “My team won, so I had to celebrate accordingly.” 

“I’m glad you decided to celebrate with me,” Alec said happily. 

“Oh, I celebrated afterwards at the bar,” Luke revealed. “You were more like...my celebratory meal.” 

Alec giggled and buried his face in Luke’s neck. He reeked of sweat, but Alec didn’t care. Not at all. He liked it, actually. 

“You good like that?” Luke asked as he held Alec. “Wanna move to the bedroom?” 

“In a minute,” Alec said with the same silly smile on his face. “Just hold me for now.” 

“Alright,” Luke agreed. He lifted Alec’s chin and started kissing him. Those were slow, gentle kisses that aimed to achieve nothing except to get Alec through his post-orgasmic haze. 

“I love you,” Alec finally confessed between kisses. 

The words made Luke freeze. He didn’t know how to react. It was clear to him by now that Alec was more than just sex to him, but he wasn’t ready to say the words back. 

“You don’t have to say it,” Alec assured, sensing Luke’s dilemma. “I don’t expect anything from you and I don’t want to pressure you into something you’re not ready for.”

“You sure?’ Luke asked. “Cause I don’t wanna give you hope for something that may never happen.” 

Sadness covered Alec’s face for a moment before he managed to hide it. “It will,” he stated. “As long as you’re here I’ve got you, it will.” 

“Well, I can tell you this,” Luke said as he held Alec close. “I’m not going anywhere.”

They made out on the floor for a little while longer until Alec was ready to be transported back to the bedroom. Luke lifted him up with ease and they joined Magnus in bed. 

* * *

Being home without Magnus was weird. The house felt bigger and somewhat empty, almost as if the roof over Alec’s head was missing. Alec felt the true weight of his husband’s absence when he woke up the morning after Magnus had left for a seminar in San Francisco with only Luke with him in bed. When Alec opened his eyes, Luke was already awake and on top of Alec, staring at him. They were pressed together, naked under the covers and enveloped in each other’s heat. 

Alec managed only a sleepy smile. “Mornin’”he greeted with eyes still half closed. “Magnus?” 

“Already at the hotel and fast asleep, I imagine,” Luke replied with a smile as he caressed Alec’s cheek. “He’ll text us when he wakes up, don’t worry.” 

“Jace?” Alec asked next.

“Nothing from him on my phone,” Luke answered, trying to hide that he was a bit annoyed. 

“You?” Alec asked at last, yawning. “Work?’ 

“I took the day off,” Luke admitted. “Alaric is covering for me. I thought we could spend the day together.” 

A happy smile spread across Alec’s face. “I love you,” he sighed. He was no longer afraid of saying it and he knew better than to expect to hear Luke to say it back. 

“You wanna go back to sleep?” Luke suggested after pecking Alec. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Yeah…” Alec mumbled. He tried staying awake as possessive, but soon exhaustion took over and he fell asleep while looking at Luke. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alec woke up a few hours later, feeling much more refreshed and coherent. After the heavy scene he had done last night, he had needed the extra time to rest. When he woke up for the second time, he felt much more content and aware of the pleasant burn of the marks Luke had left on his inner and outer thighs as well as his ass. 

“Creep,” Alec joked with a pleasant smirk when he noticed Luke was still watching over him. 

“I can’t help it,” Luke admitted. “I can’t take my eyes off you.” He kissed Alec’s lips then his nose, then his forehead. 

When his lips touched Luke’s again, Alec deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Luke's neck to pull him closer. The kiss became dirty and passionate and promised a lot more of the like was in store for Alec. 

“You wanna stay in bed all day with me?” Luke offered. 

“You know I do,” Alec whispered almost timidly. 

“How about you take a bath and prep yourself for me while I make us some breakfast,” Luke suggested with a smirk. 

“Prep?” Alec asked in surprise. “Oh…” 

* * *

When Luke came back to the bedroom with a tray of food, he found Alec on the bed, jerking off. Alec was wearing his bathrobe, his skin still damp and his ass open and ready for Sir to slide right in. He was so adorable like this, all wanton and relaxed after his long bath.

Luke put the food on the bedside table and joined Alec on the bed. 

“You smell nice,” Luke complimented after greeting Alec with a sweet kiss. 

“Mhm,” Alec agreed with a smile. 

“You ready to eat?” Luke asked. “I got pancakes and bacon and some orange juice.” 

“Want you in me first,” Alec mumbled with a smile. 

“That can be arranged,” Luke said before kissing Alec once more. “We haven’t even started yet and you’re already excited,” he noticed how quickly Alec got worked up. 

“You...you have that effect on me,” Alec revealed, breathing heavily. 

Luke chucked and leaned down to peck Alec again. “You don’t look like you’re gonna last long,” he noted. “Should I get your ring?” 

Alec nodded wordlessly and kept stroking himself. 

Twenty minutes and one cock ring later, the food sat cold and forgotten on the bedside table while Alec and Luke played together. 

Luke took his time worshipping Alec, placing teasing kisses all over the sub’s body until he reached his wounded thighs. 

“

Beautiful,” the Major breathed out, admiring his handiwork. 

Last night he had used a riding crop on Alec for the first time. He had delivered five hits on each of Alec’s inner thighs, right above his cock and ten hits on his ass. The boy had been rendered almost delirious by the end of it, desperately squirming in Sir’s lap and eager for a cock in his bruised ass. 

“Does it hurt still?” Luke asked as he gently caressed the red marks. 

“More like...it stings,” Alec clarified. “I like it, though.”

Luke leaned down and kissed along Alec’s inner thigh, all while maintaining eye contact with him. Alec sighed and closed his eyes, content with just enjoying the moment. He almost choked when Luke wrapped his lips around his cock and started sucking him off. Luke stopped right when he felt the pressure of his impending orgasm was too much for Alec to handle. He then ordered Alec to get on his belly so that he could eat him out. 

“Why don’t you hump the bed while I eat your sweet ass?” Luke suggested when he took a break from fucking Alec with his tongue. 

Alec nodded, red-faced and almost slobbering in his state of pure pleasure. He let out a long moan when Luke’s tongue returned to taking him apart. On his own end, Alec started rocking his hips against the soft fabric of the sheet under him, desperate for some action on his neglected cock. Luke made the dirtiest, hungriest sounds as he ate Alec’s ass. He kept the sub’s cheeks spread open in order to gain easy access to the pink, open hole that was between them. He spared neither lube, nor spit, gladly making a mess of the boy’s bruised rear. He left bite mark after bite mark all over Alec’s ass, to give the bruises from last night company. When he finally sank down into Alec’s body, both of them let out a joined moan of pleasure. 

“Good boy!” Luke praised in Alec’s ear. His hand found its way to Alec’s cock and started stroking it. 

Alec arched his back and tilted his head back in order to kiss his Dom. Luke didn’t stop, not even for a moment. He fucked Alec with short precise thrusts while kissing him. 

It was such a bizarre headspace for both of them to be in. On one hand there was Alec. The ring and the hand that were wrapped around his cock were keeping him over the edge without actually allowing him to reach the much-craved orgasm. And on the other side there was Luke, who had never been in a situation like this. Never before had he revealed the darkest parts of himself in front of someone, only for that person to accept him for who he was. All of his previous relationships had either been strictly sex-focused with no strings attached or long-term ones where he had been forced to supress his tastes in order to make sure his partner wouldn’t get scared. For him, the possibility of having both at the same time-a genuine, loving relationship with a BDSM element had been out of the question. Until now. Magnus and Alec saw Luke for who he was and liked it. They wanted a relationship with him, a life, but Luke was too much of a coward to take it. 

When they pulled apart, Luke saw only trust and adoration in Alec’s eyes. Alec seemed willing to put his life on the line if Luke ordered him to. Luke had no idea how to deal with something like this. He got the sudden urge to test Alec’s boundaries, to see how far the lawyer would let him go. 

Luke wrapped his free hand around Alec’s throat and leaned in to whisper in his ear again. “You wanna come for me, baby?” he asked seductively. 

“Ye..Yeah…” Alec whimpered. “Only if you let me.” 

Luke chuckled and kissed Alec’s cheek. “Good boy!” he praised. “I’ll let you come,” he promised mercifully. “But you gotta follow the rules.” 

“Anything!” Alec panted, panting with his eyes closed as Luke kept hitting his prostate over and over again. “Anything, please, Sir, anything!” 

Luke’s movements suddenly halted. He stopped thrusting and let himself rest without pulling out of Alec’s ass. He took a moment to think about it. This had to be good. He needed real proof of Alec’s unconditional love before he let himself love the other man in return. 

Suddenly, his eyes landed on the bunny plushie that sat atop of the dresser.This was Alec’s oldest and most beloved toy, so much so that he still kept it close to him even as a grown man. Alec had told Luke about it once or twice. Years ago, Alec had been the only kid to show up at Jace’s fifth birthday party and the two of them had been inseparable ever since. As a token of her gratitude, Jace’s mother had gifted Alec with a handmade plush toy 

Luke pulled out of Alec and left the bed, only to walk over to the dresser and grab the toy. Alec watched him with a dazed expression, unable to figure out what was happening at first. 

“Mrs. Bun-Bun?” Alec mumbled, blinking at the toy that was placed in front of him on the bed. 

“She’s gonna help you get off,” Luke explained gently.. 

“W...What?” Alec asked, barely conscious. 

“I’ll take the ring off,” Luke revealed. “And like a good boy you’ll hold your orgasm and won’t come until I tell you to. Instead, you’ll rub your cock against her until I decide you’ve earned it.” 

Alec looked down at the toy and whimpered. 

“Relax,” Luke told him. “She’s not a real bunny. She won’t tell anyone. And you’ll love it,” he whispered. “Your cock is so sensitive. It’ll feel great against the rough fabric.” 

Alec took a deep breath and nodded. Luke reached over and took the cock ring off. Alec immediately put a hand on his cock and started jerking himself off while also trying to stop himself from orgasming. 

“Easy now, easy,” Luke whispered, caressing Alec’s back soothingly. “Lean forward and just put your cock on her.” he instructed. 

Alec squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to let go of his cock. When he opened them, he took another deep breath and looked down at the plushie. Internal conflict was written all over his face and somehow that turned Luke on more than anything else. There were tears in Alec’s eyes and his face was all red. 

“Go on,” Luke encouraged. “Go on, she’s waiting!” 

“No!” Alec refused, shaking his head. “No, I can’t! I just can’t!” 

Luke didn’t try to hide his disappointment, but he was glad he had learned exactly where he stood in Alec’s life. “Can’t you at least try?” he asked. “At least once, for me?”

“No, Luke, I can’t!” Alec insisted. “I really can’t! She’s...my friend, as stupid as it sounds. I can’t defile her like that.” 

“I get it, babe,” Luke assured before kissing Alec. “We’ll just try something else, no problem.”

“You’re not mad, are you?” Alec asked. “You know I’d do anything for you just not...this.”

“I know, babe,” Luke assured. “I understand, don’t worry about it.” 

Alec leaned forward and rested his forehead against Luke’s. “I love you,” he breathed out. 

Luke smiled and kissed Alec, but couldn’t bring himself to say it back. 

  
  


The day ended with the two of them curled up on the couch under a fuzzy blanket and watching movies. 

“Anything from Magnus?” Luke asked when he returned to the living room with two beers and a plate of leftover pasta. 

“Says he’s loving the show and to keep going,” Alec reported with a pleased grin. Ever since yesterday Magnus had been getting almost hourly updates on what his two lovers were up to. He’d been ecstatic after the pictures of Alec’s ass after the great spanking, and in his own words, the video of Luke eating his own come out of Alec’s ass had made him orgasm without even touching himself. 

“Then why the sour face?” Luke wondered. He left the food and drinks on the coffee table and sat behind Alec, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Jace…” Alec sighed. “He hasn’t called or texted in three days. I’m getting worried.” 

“Maybe he’s just busy,” Luke shrugged. “They don’t just sit around in the army, you know.” 

“I know, I know,” Alec assured. “But he’s always found the time to call or at least text.” 

“Jace is a grown man!” Luke reminded. “He can take care of himself.” 

“I know that,” Alec claimed. “But I can’t help it. I’ve always had Jace’s back and he’s always had mine.”

“ You’re not children anymore, Alec,” Luke reminded. “Things have changed.” 

“Not this,” Alec stated. “He’s still my best friend and I’m his.”

“Sure,” Luke nodded. “But you have Magnus now and I’m sure Jace has someone too.” 

“No,” Alec shook his head. “It’s just him and his Maman. His Dad abandoned them when Jace was only a few days old to be with his ex wife, so Jace has trust issues. He doesn’t do relationships.” 

“Did you and Jace ever…?” Luke couldn’t help but ask and although he didn’t finish the question, Alec understood him perfectly. 

“No,” Alec revealed. “Jace is too straight for me.” 

“But if he wasn’t...would you date him instead of Magnus?” Luke couldn’t help but ask. 

Alec smiled. “That’s not a possibility,” he stated. “Not in this life, at least. Maybe in the next.” 

Luke looked back at the TV, deciding to drop the matter for now.

* * *

Luke was dating someone, that much was obvious. It became obvious when he suddenly started spending less and less time in the Lightwood-Bane household and became progressively distant. For a while, neither Alec nor Magnus said anything. They were aware Luke was sleeping with others, but as long as he was being safe, there was nothing they could say to him. Well, there was, but Magnus was waiting for Alec to confront Luke and admit his feelings. 

One evening Alec was doing paperwork in his home office when he accidentally saw a Mini Cooper pull up into Luke’s driveway. A young petite woman came out of the car and ran the doorbell. She was gorgeous and wearing a short sparkly dress that made her look even more glamorous. Before Alec could stop himself, he walked to the window to get a better view. A few moments later, the door opened and Alec saw Luke standing there with a smile. He opened his arms, prompting her to get closer and give him a kiss. After a few moments Luke pulled her all the way inside the house and closed the door. Alec followed suit. 

Because of how close their houses were next to each other, Alec could easily see exactly what was going on over at Luke’s. Luke hadn’t made it difficult for him either, because the curtains had been left wide open. Potentially with an intent. 

Alec could tell this woman was not like the others Luke slept. By now Alec knew Luke well enough to know how the man behaved when he was genuinely interested in someone and when he wanted only sex. If it was just sex he’d wanted, he wouldn’t have brought her here in the first place. If it was just sex he’d wanted he would have slammed her against the door aand fucked her right then and there. Instead, he took her to the dining room where he had prepared a whole romantic dinner for the two of them. 

Seeing them eat peacefully made Alec remember the night when he, Magnus and Luke had been licking whipped cream and other liquids off each other’s bodies on that very table. It had been Magnus’ idea, of course. He’d said he used to do this all the time with strippers when he’d owned a nightclub. According to him, however, Alec and Luke tasted much better. The three of them had ended up getting drunk just off shots they’d done off each other’s bodies. The night had stayed as a hazy, fond memory in Luke’s mind and Alec could only hope it was the same for Luke. 

Ever the gentleman, Luke held the woman’s hand while they ate and maintained what seemed to be a very pleasant conversation. Her face was so breathtakingly perfect, Alec understood why Luke couldn’t take his eyes off of her. When she smiled, her face lit up like the sun and Alec could feel the man he loved slipping through his fingers. 

Eventually they moved to the bedroom and Alec came along as a silent spectator of their most intimate moments. He felt like a total loser as he stood next to the window, peeking through the curtain like a naughty child, trying to steal a cookie while their mother wasn't looking. Indeed, both of them remained oblivious to Alec’s intrusionр too lost in each other to notice anything else. , wide-eyed as Luke and his girlfriend entered the room, kissing. When they reached the bed, Luke broke the kiss and reached for one of her straps before taking the dress off. Both Alec and Luke were shocked to find out she wore nothing underneath. She gave Luke a tiny, almost shy smile while the Major only allowed himself to smirk. He was the next to take his clothes off.. When they finally stood naked opposite each other, it became obvious how shockingly tiny she was compared to him. Luke was already hard, and the question how she would fit all of his ten inches inside his body popped into Alec’s mind. 

Luke didn’t rush into fucking his girlfriend, he took his time. Alec took note of how gentle he was with her, in a way he had never been with him or Magnus. It was as if he was afraid he would break her. After getting rid of his own clothes, Luke lifted the girl up, making her wrap her legs around his waist as they kissed again. He laid her on the bed gently and started kissing his way down her body. He kissed her neck first, then her chest, right between her tits and then her tummy. Luke hooked her right leg over his shoulder and dove right in. Just like with everything else he did, was meticulous about eating her out too. Alec saw the drive, the hunger and the effort he put into bringing her pleasure. Using his mouth and fingers, Luke made her orgasm three times before moving to the best part. 

He reached into the bedside drawer and took out a packet of condoms. Alec saw him put the condom on carefully before turning his attention back to the girl. Luke used his colossal hands to steady her hips and keep her in place. He stared right into her eyes as he pushed in. She took it surprisingly well. She welcomed him into her body inch by inch, seemingly without much trouble. When he bottomed out, the expression on her face changed. Her mouth formed a perfect O as she arched her back. Luke kissed her to help her through the moments he needed to adjust. 

Alec could recall being in the same position as her countless times. On his back, with Luke on top of him as the Major held onto the headboard and fucked him with abandon. As he watched Luke pick up the pace, Alec could almost hear that mahogany bed creaking under their joined weight as well as the force Luke was fucking him with. Alec closed his eyes and remembered spending Valentine’s Day at Luke’s place a few months ago. Alec had spent the night sandwiched between Magnus and Luke–Magnus on top of him and Luke pressed to his back, both their cocks inside him. Alec shuddered and finally let himself touch his own neglected cock. He was so wrapped up in the memory that he didn’t even hear Magnus enter the room. Only when he felt his husband’s arms gripped his waist did Alec’s mind return to reality. He felt pathetic again, stupid for letting himself get to this, for giving his heart to someone who didn’t want it when he already had the kindest, most considerate man on the earth. 

Magnus didn’t say anything at first. He simply kissed his husband’s cheek and held him tight, making Alec feel loved and cared for. Magnus’ hand gently made its way down to Alec’s pants and gave him a quick orgasm. He kissed Alec in the aftermath and rested their foreheads together. When Alec opened his eyes, he saw that the curtains had been pulled up, shielding him from the sight of his beloved in bed with someone else. 

“Magnus, I’m…” Alec wanted to apologize for the millionth time, but Magnus was quick to stop him. 

“If you say you’re sorry, I won’t let you come again tonight.” Magnus warned. 

Alec chuckled and pecked Magnus.

“How about you draw us both a bath while I make dinner?” Magnus suggested. 

Alec turned around to face his husband and pulled him close. “And then…?”

“Then...depending on how things go from there I might take out that new dildo I bought us from Philly,” Magnus replied with a smirk. “Or we might just fall asleep before we’ve even done any foreplay.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Alec admitted. “Both of those actually sound real good.” 

“Okay then,” Magnus whispered with a smile. “But before that, Alexander...I...I already texted Lucian,” he revealed.”I told him to come over for dinner on Sunday. We have to settle this.” 

Alec nodded. “I know,” he assured. “Thank you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


At dinner, Luke said exactly what Alec had wanted him to say. 

“I just like her pussy,” Luke claimed while they ate Magnus’ homemade burgers–his favorite. “That’s all there is to it.” 

“So, she’s just a hookup, nothing more?” Alec asked. 

“Yeah,” Luke confirmed. “What else could she be?” 

“Do you invite all of your hookups over?” Alec wondered almost sarcastically. “Do you make dinner for them? Do you spend time doing foreplay with them? Because I seem to remember you saying you hate foreplay with strangers.”

“She’s from work, okay?” Luke revealed. “She’s a new recruit in my precinct. Her mother’s Commissioner Penhallow. I couldn’t just fuck her behind the bar. I don’t want her going around saying I’m some kind of a womanizer. She’s nice enough and a good lay, but nothing more.” 

Alec let out a sigh of relief and smiled. He reached for Luke’s hand across the table and to his surprise, Luke took it gladly. 

“So you were watching us, huh?” Luke concluded with a smirk. “If I’d known, I would have put on a real show.”

“From what I saw, the show was good even without you trying,” Magnus claimed. He took a sip of his drink and held Alec’s other hand. 

“You know...one day we could...take a girl and fuck her together,” Luke suggested, looking at Magnus. “You’re still into women, right?” 

“Yes,” Magnus confirmed. “Being married to a man didn’t make me love women any less.” He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss sleeping with women sometimes.

Luke smiled. “You could...join,” he told Alec. “Just to watch and help out with stuff.” 

“Wow, really?” Alec breathed out. “Wouldn’t it be weird? Since I’m gay?”

“Darling, it’s only weird if you think it is,” Magnus stated. “And although I can’t say I hate Lucian’s idea, I wouldn’t do anything without your permission and consent.”

“Oh…” Alec breathed out. This conversation had taken a completely different direction from the one he had expected. “It...could be fun, if it’s fun for you.”

“It’s only fun for me, if it’s fun for you,” Magnus stated. 

“Ugh,” Luke rolled his eyes. “You guys are disgustingly cute.” 

Magnus grinned. “You love us.” he said without even thinking about it.” 

“I...I do,” Luke confirmed, even though Magnus had said it jokingly. “I love you guys and...I don’t want you to worry about somebody else replacing you in my life. There is no one else in my life besides you. Not in this way.”

When Luke looked over at Alec, he saw the look over pure happiness written all over his face. Alec’s heart was fluttering in his chest like the wings of a hummingbird in its first flight. He left his seat and sat on Luke’s lap before kissing him. 

  
  
  
  


Luke ate his own words only a few months later. Being at the opposite sides of the justice system, cops and defence attornies didn’t often hang out together. They did however run into each other quite often. In Alec and Luke’s case, since they spent time together outside of work, they were bound to see each other often in their line of work as well. After closing a difficult case, Alec decided to take Lydia to one of the bars that was close to their office. It happened to be a bar that Luke had introduced him to, so Alec hoped that he would run into his lover there, even if the chances were slim to none. Nevertheless, after work Lydia and Alec headed to the infamous bar. When they entered, everyone seemed to be celebrating something. Music was blasting, glasses were in the air and laughter could be heard from every corner of the spacious place. As they made their way to the one of the few unoccupied booths, Alec noticed Luke sitting at the bar and thought today was his lucky day. The Major was sitting with some of his friends, Alaric Rodrigues and Ollie Wilson as well as Aline Penhallow. It was nice for Alec to be able to have the name of the woman who was sleeping with his lover. That stopped him from hating her irrationally. All three of them were in good spirits, if their smiles were anything to go by. 

As soon as Alec and Lydia took their seats, a waitress came and put two beers on their table.

“Oh, we haven’t ordered yet,” Lydia told the girl. 

“This one is on Major Graymark,” the waitress revealed with a smile, looking over at Luke. “He and Miss Penhallow just got engaged so he’s paying for the first drink of every new customer who comes in while he’s here.” 

“How generous!” Lydia said as she accepted the drink gladly. 

Alec, on the other hand, was less than ecstatic about it. The sound of glass breaking was ringing in his ears over and over again and he wasn’t sure if it was real or if that was his heart breaking. Everything was suddenly going in slow motion. He got dizzy and his vision got blurry. The memory of Luke telling him Aline meant nothing, played over and over again in his head like a movie. It was as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on him. All of Luke’s words and promises seemed hollow now and it was as if Alec was woken up from a long dream. Realization settled in quickly. Luke had lied to him straight to his face.He had gotten engaged, all while acting like everything between the three of them was better than ever. All of their moments had meant nothing. Alec had given his heart, body and soul to someone who didn’t give a fuck about him. He suddenly felt used and naked. He had bared his soul in front of this man only to later realize it had been a brick wall standing in front of him. Nothing had mattered to Luke. Not Alec’s love, not his honestly, not his vulnerability. When it came down to it, Luke would always choose his reputation and his good name before anything else. Alec had been a distraction, a plaything, but at the end of the day, Luke was always going to choose to spend his life with a woman, because that made fit into his idea of the ‘perfect’ life. He could never be the man Alec needed him to be. 

On his way home, Alec regretted every word of love, every kiss, every excuse, every smile he had given Luke. He realized he should have never let it get this far and felt stupid, because he had. He had left the bar in a hurry, briefly considering the possibility of causing a scene and embarrassing Luke, but he had quickly decided against it. If Alec were to cause a scene, Luke would be the one to come out looking like a victim afterward while Alec would be branded the overdramatic fag, who was lying to get attention. Alec knew how homophobic Luke’s circle was. 

So he just went home and cried himself to sleep while Magnus held him. 

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Luke was ready. He knew exactly what Alec’s reaction would be and he knew exactly how to handle him. Luke had seen him leave the bar hastily and he knew Alec would be very upset.Luke had prepared himself. He had solid arguments that not even a good lawyer like Alec could refute and he knew how to calm Alec down. However, when he opened the door and saw Magnus was standing up in front of him instead, Luke was surprised. 

“Is she here?” Magnus asked before he did anything else. He walked past Luke and entered the house before he was even invited. “Is your girlfriend...wait, no, I’m sorry, your fiancee here?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Luke let out a sigh. “Aline isn’t here.”

“Pity,” Magnus commented. “Because I would love to tell her what a lying bastard her husband-to-be is!” 

“Where’s Alec?” Luke questioned. “I need to talk to you both.”

“You’ll never talk to either of us again,” Magnus informed. “From now on, you don’t exist for us!” 

“Magnus, c’mon…” Luke tried to argue, but Magnus wouldn’t give in easily. “Let me explain! Please! Let’s talk like adults!” 

“Adults?!” Magnus mocked, outraged. “There’s nothing adult in what you did! You sat there, at our table, and lied to us to our faces about how you felt! Do you get off to hurting other queer people to deal with your own internalized homophobia?! Is that what this is?!” 

“Do not psychoanalyze me, Magnus!” Luke warned. He took a few steps towards Magnus only to have Magnus step back.

“Then you should stop trying to intimidate me!” Magnus challenged. “I grew up on the streets of Brooklyn, whatever you throw at me, I can take it!” 

“C’mon, you know it’ll never get to that,” Luke shook his head. “Let’s sit down and talk.”

“You have no idea how hard it is not to beat your face in,” Magnus claimed coldly. The resentful look on his face was chilling. “The only thing that’s stopping me is the knowledge that if I’m in jail, I won’t be able to hold my husband when he wakes up crying in the middle of the night from what you did to him! To us!” 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Luke insisted. “Let me talk to Alec and I’ll tell you everything!”

“I’m curious, what exactly did you think would happen?” Magnus admitted sarcastically. “What exactly did you think would happen when you tried to have your cake and eat it too?!” 

“I’m doing this for my family!” Luke stated. “They’ve been nagging me to get a wife for years now. This marriage means nothing to me! It changes nothing between the three of us! I was gonna tell you about it tonight, I swear!” 

“And does Aline know she means nothing to you or were you gonna tell her after the fact, like you were planning to do with us?!” Magnus questioned harshly. 

Luke had no response to that question. “Magnus…” he sighed. “You know my situation...I’m not as lucky as you guys, if it is revealed I’m into men, my whole world will change. People will start looking at me differently. I might lose everything I’ve worked for my entire life. I just...can’t come out.” 

“This isn’t about you coming out!” Magnus yelled in Luke’s face. “This is about you lying to us to our faces! This is about you being so freaked out by your love for us that you have to get married in order to push us away!” 

“I’m not pushing you away!” Alec argued. “And I’m not freaked out! I know how I feel and I know what place you and Alec have in my life!” 

“Is that so?” Magnus wondered. “Then why have you been dodging our attempts to talk about the relationship? Why have you been fucking others when you know it hurts us? Why have you been refusing to tell us you love us, even though we all know that’s the truth?!” 

“I didn’t know you needed words,” Luke claimed. “I thought my actions were enough.” 

“Oh, your actions have been more than enough,” Magnus told him. “Lucian, I would never dream of forcing you to come out when you weren't ready, but Alexander and I can’t be your little secret anymore. We can’t keep giving you love and support and getting lies and deceit.” 

“Magnus, I…” Luke tried to beg, but Magnus wasn’t having any of it. 

“I could tell where this was headed, but I didn’t put a stop to it, because I didn’t want to hurt Alexander...and because I loved you and I thought deep down you loved me too.” the pathologist sighed, his head hanging low. He left before Luke could say the words both he and Alec had been waiting for.

* * *

Alec returned home on a hot August evening only to find his house empty and his husband nowhere in sight. He soon discovered his house wasn’t all that empty, because he found Luke waiting for him in the living room. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Alec demanded, walking closer to his ex lover. “How did you even get in?”

Luke stood up as soon as he felt Alec approach. When he turned around to face Alec, the lawyer took note of how different his former significant other looked very different. He seemed somewhat subdued, calmer and even timid. 

“I brought Emmy burgers and fries,” Luke said instead of replying to Alec’s questions. “Your favourite…” 

“Answer the fucking questions,”Alec ordered harshly. “How did you get into my house?” 

“Magnus let me in,” Luke revealed. “He gave us some time to talk and decided he’d be staying in the lab until ten.” 

“You’ve spoken to Magnus,” Alec realized, feeling betrayed. “Why?”

“To tell him the same thing I want to say to you,” Luke replied. 

“Which is?” Alec asked impatiently. 

“I love you,” Luke uttered the magic words at last, if a bit late. “I want you back.” 

The expression on Alec’s face remained unchanged, even though the heart in him trembled. For months now he had been waiting to hear those exact words, but now that it was happening, he couldn’t help but wonder if they were genuine or not. 

“And it took you two months to realize?” he asked suspiciously. 

“I’ve actually been going to therapy,” Luke confessed. He took a few conscious steps towards Alec and to his surprise, Alec didn’t try to step back. “My therapist said I needed to give you time before I tried to approach you again.” 

“Very wise,” Alec nodded. “Anything else?”

“I broke off the engagement with Aline,” Luke continued. “But we told everyone she was just too young and wasn’t feeling ready.” 

“That’s a pity,” Alec commenteed. “I almost wished she had figured out what you were and kicked you to the curb.”

Luke let out a heavy sigh. “I deserved that,” he admitted. He took a few more steps towards Alec and now they were standing only a breath away from each other. “Look, Alec, I know I can’t expect things to just go back to normal and I know my idea of normal was screwed up,” he assured. “But I also know I love you and I know you love me too.” 

“What did Magnus say?” Alec wondered. “You asked him first, right? What did he tell you?” 

“That he’s willing to try,” Luke responded. “But only if you are.”

“How long have you two been talking behind my back?” Alec questioned. 

“We haven’t…” Luke started coming up with an excuse, but he was quick to stop himself. “I knew his friend Tessa is a therapist, so I asked him for her number,” he revealed. “And then when Tessa told me I was ready, I approached him and told him what I’m telling you now.” 

“Therapy, huh?” Alec almost scoffed. “I thought you didn’t believe in therapy.” 

“Well, when I lost you guys I realized I had nothing more to lose, so I decided I might as well do it,” Luke shared. “It’s not so bad, actually. I’m working through issues I didn’t know I had.” 

“And you all of this for what?” Alec wondered. “To get back together with us?”

“Yes!” Luke breathed out. “Yes, Alec, don’t you understand? I want you back!” 

“Did New York run out of gay couples with open marriages or something?” Alec wondered. 

“I don’t know,” Luke replied. “And I don’t care. You two are the only gay couple I want.”

As they stood face to face, Alec was clenching his jaw, trying his best to keep his composure. Was it not for what he had learned in his own therapy sessions, he would have thrown himself at Luke the moment he saw him. He had missed his Sir so much. Luke’s face, his hands, his cock, his enchanting musk, his voice, his mere presence. Over the last couple of months, Alec had tried his best to uproot the love he had for Luke from his heart, but with no success. However, he had realized that the obsession and codependency he had developed towards Luke hadn’t been healthy. Right now, as they stood together, alone, Alec knew nothing had changed. He was still Luke’s sweet, obedient puppy and Luke was still his all-powerful Sir. But Alec knew he had to be strong of he wanted their relationship to be just mindless sex. 

“If you’re gonna do this,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I want you all in. As our boyfriend. As our lover. As our partner. You’ll live with us. You’ll sleep with us. You’ll share your happiness and your problems with us. You’ll fuck us, and if you want to fuck someone else, you tell us about it, because that’s what mature people in relationships do.” 

“I get it,” Luke said, his voice trembling with hope. “Anything else?” 

“I don’t want any halves with you, Luke,” Alec stated. “I want all of you or none of you. Either you’re fully our or you’re not at all. Which one is it?’ 

Luke smiled and leaned in to kiss Alec. “I’m yours,” he whispered into his partner’s lips. “I’m only yours.” 

  
  
  


These days Alec’s favourite sex position was reverse cowgirl. That was because it gave him the opportunity to have Sir’s cock inside him while Magnus was kissing him. Sandwiched between them, he felt like the centre of the universe, and to them he was exactly that. 

Luke kept Alec’s hands behind his back as Alec rode his cock with abandon. Meanwhile, in the front, Magnus was sucking his husband’s cock that was locked with a ring. Alec thrust up into Magnus’ mouth as he moved on Luke’s cock at a fast pace, hitting the back of Magnus’ throat. 

“Shit, sorry!” Alec apologized when he realized what he had done and saw Magnus pull away. 

“It’s fine, darling,” Magnus assured with a smile. He caressed Alec’s cheek, soothing the lawyer’s concerns. “No need to pout. Look how gorgeous you are!” he complimented, looking at the brand new collar that was decorating Alec’s neck. 

Magnus and Luke had picked it out together as a gift for Alec’s birthday. It was black and made of real leather. It had a metal heart-shaped lock with  _ M&L _ engraved on it. Alec hardly took it off at all. He wore it around the house the same way he wore his wedding ring, because to him it had the same meaning. It was a symbol of the love between the three of them, of their relationship. True to his word, Luke had become a real, actual partner to Magnus and Alec. He had moved in with them and stopped seeing others. And even though he had yet to come out, Alec considered him their husband. Their life hadn’t changed that much. They lived life just like most people like them did, sharing mundane chores as well as special moments together. Alec had introduced Luke to his siblings Izzy and Max, he hadn’t bothered telling his mother and stepfather about him. Even though they were happy and unashamed, both Alec and Magnus knew going public about their relationship would affect Luke’s life in many ways. So they kept it under wraps and lived in their tiny bubble, letting only a select few in. The only person left to learn about it was Jace. Alec was determined he would tell his best friend about it in person as this was a sensitive topic and especially since their online communication had been so sporadic. 

“Kiss me!” Alec demanded, panting as Luke fucked into him harder and harder. “And touch my cock, please!” 

Magnus tugged on the metal ring of the collar, pulling Alec into a sweet kiss. 

“Tease him a little bit,” Luke ordered from behind. He was holding Alec’s hips and occasionally planting a kiss on the back of Alec’s neck. “He’s not even close to being in subspace.” 

Magnus obeyed by biting down on Alec’s bottom lip and quickly turning their kiss into a passionate and hungry one. He teased Alec’s tongue with his own, making the lawyer moan and whimper. Magnus used the tip of his nail to circle the head of Alec’s cock while they kissed, driving Alec wild. 

“Fuck yeah!” Luke exclaimed as he watched. He sped up his thrusts even more, chasing a much-craved orgasm. “I’m close!” he warned.

“No!” Alec said as he pulled away from the kiss. “Not yet! I want both!” he panted heavily. “Both of you in me!” 

“Darling, are you sure?” Magnus asked, immediately forgetting about what he was doing and turning into a concerned husband. “We didn’t plan this. You’re not stretched enough!” 

“I’ll be fine,” Alec assured. “It’s not a big deal. You know I can take it.” 

“I know you’d take it just to prove a point,” Magnus stated. “But I don’t want to risk hurting you in any real way.” 

“Me neither,” Luke chimed in. “Another time, okay, precious?” He kissed Alec’s cheek and wrapped his arm around his partner’s waist.

“No!” Alec refused, desperately riding Luke in order to feel full. “I need you now! Please, I’m so empty!” 

Magnus could tell Alec wasn’t just being bratty. For whatever reason, he needed them both tonight at the same time.

“Alright,” Magnus agreed, looking over at Luke, who gave him a hesitant nod. “But just the tip, okay? I’ll still be inside you, but not all the way in, so I don’t hurt you.” 

“Just the tip…” Alec repeated, sounding almost drunk. He was quickly slipping into subspace. 

It was easy to dismiss this as just Alexander being the horny cockslut that he was, but Magnus knew better. He knew this had something to do with Jace’s strange behaviour that had been tormenting his husband ever since Jace went back to the army. And because Magnus loved his husband very, very much, he decided to indulge him. 

“Yes, darling, yes,” he confirmed, kissing Alec to keep him calm. “Just the tip, okay? No more.” 

“Yeah…” Alec agreed. “Yeah, please!” 

Magnus nodded and kissed Alec one more time, pressing himself close to his husband. Meanwhile Luke reached for the nightstand and handed Magnus a bottle of lube. Alec’s vision was blurry, but still he watched his husband smear a generous amount of lube on his cock. When he was ready, Magnus took his cock in hand and lined up against his husband’s hole. He pressed his free hand against Alec’s chest and started pushing in. When he felt his husband’s cock slowly penetrate him, Alec’s lips parted and strangled moans started coming out of his mouth. For a moment, he looked almost frozen in time as if he was having an out of body experience or something of this sort. Magnus stopped when the head of his cock was inside Alec. Given Luke’s size and width, he was surprised he had even managed to get this far. Meanwhile Luke was holding Alec tight from behind, whispering encouraging words in his ear. 

“Fuck, it feels so good!” Magnus exclaimed once he settled in. “It’s so hot and tight!”

“Tell me about it...” Luke smirked. He held tight onto Alec and kissed his shoulders and neck. 

“That good, baby?” Magnus asked Alec, who was attempting to ride them both at the same time.

“Mhm,” Alec confirmed, squeezing his eyes shut.’More!” he demanded. “More, please, more!” 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Magnus soothed gently. “We’re here,” he assured, knowing it’s what Alec needed to hear more than anything else. “We’ve got you and you’ve got us. And it’s gonna be like this forever, right, Luke?” 

“Yeah,” Luke confirmed. “We’re not going anywhere. You’re stuck with us.”

Aleck chuckled and kissed Luke and then Magnus and then watched them as they made out as well. With Luke pressed to his back and Magnus pressed to his chest, Alec was surrounded by love and at least for some time he didn’t think about the part of him that was missing. 

Magnus tried his best to keep his promise of giving Alec just the tip of his cock, but eventually he gave into his husband’s pleas. Alec ended up getting fucked by the two men that he loved at the same time and for him that was as close to heaven as he would get.

* * *

Being Alec and Magnus’ partner for real meant that Luke got introduced to the couple’s friends and family. Luke was no longer their pleasant neighbour that threw great parties for the fourth of July or just a guy that Alec met in his line of work. Now, he was officially a part of their personal lives and that meant he would have to become familiar with their inner circle. He met Alec’s siblings first, who came to dinner after they had had a long conversation with their big brother about what it meant that he was in a romantic relationship with two people. Isabelle, who was a pathologist, just like Magnus, was accompanied by her husband, a pastor, named Raphael, who was also a friend of Magnus’. Luke expected that Raphael would be the one to give them grief, but whatever opinions he might have had, he kept his mouth shut about them. They were all really pleasant and Luke could trust that they would all keep his secret. 

However, the real confirmation for Luke that he had been accepted by Alec and Magnus’ inner circle came when Catarina, Magnus’ best friend, texted him to personally invite him to meet her newborn daughter Madzie. Catarina had wanted a child for years now, but her life had developed in such a way that she had always been forced to postpone her plans, either due to work or due to some other issues that had come up. However, when she had laid eyes on a two-day-old baby girl who had been found in an abandoned house and brought to the hospital, Catarina had known this was her daughter. 

When they’d visited, all three men had been very touched by the sight of the new mother and her adorable daughter. Magnus was over the moon about his friend finally getting a child that she had wanted for a long time. Luke was finally confident that he was no longer an outsider in his partners’ friend group, but to everyone’s surprise, the visit had had lasting effect on Alec.

Luke was on his way out when he noticed Alec in the bedroom, folding the laundry with a big, silly smile on his face. Intrigued, Luke snuck up on Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist before kissing his cheek. 

“Something funny about my boxers?” the Major asked with a smile. 

“Only how freakishly big they are,” Alec responded, pressing himself close to his lover. He was still sore from last night, but that didn’t stop him from craving contact with the man he loved. 

“If not my gigantic panties, then what has gotten you all smiley?” Luke asked, squeezing Alec’s waist tight. It was very hard not to throw him onto the bed and forget about the lunch appointment he had with Cleophas and Amatis. 

“Magdzie…” Alec replied, grinning as he looked away shyly. 

“You find Madzie funny?” Luke concluded. “Isn’t she a bit too young to show off any comedic talent?”

“No!” Alec shook his head. “I mean...she’s really sweet and...seeing her and Cat made me think…” he stopped himself before he could finish his sentence, because he felt silly just thinking about it. 

“What?” Luke pressed, growing more and more curious. “What did it make you think?” 

“Seeing Cat with her baby made me wish that we might have the same...some day,” Alec confessed at last, blushing. “A baby...and that ‘normal’ life that I know you want too. Changing diapers, going to PTA meetings, helping with homework. I’d like to have that with you and Magnus.” 

It was an idea that so far had only existed in Alec’s mind and it had seemed no less distant and unreachable than any other daydream he might have had. He had imagined living that domestic bliss that he had never had as a child. Raising a baby with two loving partners and a supportive family. Coming home from work to find Luke teaching their kid to play basketball or listening as Magnus read them bedtime stories. Nothing would make Alec happier than having a family. 

Luke was visibly taken aback by his partner’s confession and Alec couldn’t say he was surprised or that he blamed him. Even though Alec and Magnus had been married for almost six years, their relationship with Luke had only started officially a few months ago. It was normal that he had his doubts. 

“Hold that thought,” the Major told his lover before calling out to their other partner, who was in their shared office. “Magnus! Magnus, come here for a moment!” he requested loudly. 

A minute later Magnus walked into the bedroom and smiled when he saw the other two men cuddled up. He came over to Alec’s side and kissed him. Alec deepened the kiss and felt Luke’s growing excitement. 

“Is that an invitation?” Magnus wondered when he pulled away, much to Alec’s dismay. Nevertheless, the lawyer started unbuttoning his husband’s shirt, clearly eager to avoid the awkward conversation that was coming up. “I thought you were having lunch with your sisters.” 

“I was,” Luke confirmed. “But I might have to cancel.” 

“Really?” Magnus frowned. “Ah!” he moaned when Alec’s hand caressed his balls through his pants. “W...Why is that?” 

Luke looked at Alec as his grip around the man’s waist tightened. “Why don’t you tell Magnus what you told me?” he urged Alec.

“Luke, it’s nothing!” Alec insisted. “Just forget about it! Those were just some silly thoughts. Go have lunch with your sisters!” 

“No,” Luke refused. “Not until we’re settled this.” 

“Yes, Alexander, I quite agree,” Magnus stated. “Now, would you please tell me what has gotten you both so riled up?” 

Alec sighed, lowering his head in defeat. Jace was right. He was a huge pushover. “I just...I was thinking out loud.” he revealed. “And I...I told Luke I’d like to have a kid with you someday…” 

Just like Luke, Magnus was shocked by his husband’s confession. They’d married quickly. Only two months after meeting each other, so the topic of children hadn’t come up over the course of their very short courtship. And since both of them were very career-driven, they hadn’t made any plans regarding children during their marriage either. Quite honestly Alec hadn’t thought about it at all until he had started falling for Luke. Luke had been the missing puzzle piece that had made Alec feel whole and ready to start a family. Alec knew Magnus loved kids, but since he was pushing forty, it was quite possible that he felt like his time to become a parent had passed. 

“It was just an idea,” Alec assured. “Nothing definite. I was only daydreaming. The visit to Cat made me more emotional than I thought it could.” 

“No, no, darling, don’t say that,” Magnus teared up as he took Alec’s face in his hands. “I...I would like that too, honestly.” 

“For real?” Alec smiled without even meaning to, his voice full of hope. 

“Yes, darling, for real,” Magnus confirmed, sniffling. He took Alec’s hands in his own and kissed them. “I would love to have a child with the two of you.” 

Alec let out a breath of relief and pulled Magnus into a hug. “You have no idea how happy this made me!”

“Me too, darling,” Magnus nodded, smiling through his tears as they pulled away. 

“That leaves you, Luke,” Alec concluded with a sigh. “If you don’t want this, we’d understand, but..we’d have to make some new arrangements.”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” Magnus said hopefully, still holding Alec’s hands. 

“I said I’d be fully in, didn’t I?” he reminded them. “That includes a potential baby.” 

“We don’t want you to feel like you should do something just so you won’t lose us,” Magnus told him. “The last thing we’d want is to pressure you into doing something you’re not really on board for.” 

“You’re not pressuring me,” Luke assured them. “And please stop saying  _ we  _ as if it’s the two of you and me. I thought  _ we  _ were in this together as a throuple? As a family? As husbands?”

“We are, I’m sorry,” Magnus apologized with a sigh. “I just thought...given the circumstances this might be too much for you.” 

“I want this,” Luke insisted. “I’ve always wanted kids and I can’t imagine having them with anyone besides you two. If that wasn’t the case, I wouldn’t have called you here right now.” 

“So...we’re having a baby,” Alec councluded slowly. 

“We’re having a baby,” Luke confirmed. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and the lawyer found himself sandwiched between his lovers once more. 

“We’re having a baby!” Magnus exclaimed excitedly. He pulled Alec into another kiss and then reached over to kiss Luke as well. 

“I can’t wait to see you fussing around like a mother hen,” Luke whispered, looking at Alec with eyes full of lust. 

Magnus chucked at the remark. “I think we’d better stock up on hand sanitizer.” he joked, knowing very well how obsessed his husband was with keeping everything around him clean and with a baby in the mix it was bound to get even worse. 

“I’m not that neurotic!” Alec stated, pouting. 

Magnus kissed his pout away while Luke texted his sisters that he wouldn’t be able to make it to the restaurant. 

When Luke came back to the bedroom, Alec was already on his tummy on the bed, his shorts almost all the way down as Magnus took his plug out carefully. 

Seeing Alec in such a position, so open and ready and eager filled Luke’s mind with thousands of filthy fantasies. If he wasn’t sure his lovers accepted him for the pervert he was, he would have pushed them away, but thankfully he didn’t have to. Alec’s ass was so open and he made the sweetest noises as he was rubbing himself against the bed. He clearly wanted to be filled again, unable to stay empty for long. Luke took his own clothes off before getting on top of Alec. Magnus understood him even without words, so he handed him the lube and went to sit on the bed at Alec’s other side. 

When he bottomed out, Luke started fucking Alec with quick, short thrusts, making the sub moan into his husband’s mouth as the two of them made out. Eventually, come started leaking out of Alec’s ass and forming something that resembled foam at the edges of his hole. Luke was quick to push it back in. 

“Can’t have any of my come spilling out, can we?” he whispered into Alec’s ear. “Gotta make sure you get as much of it as you can so you get pregnant quickly, right?” 

Alec let out a strangled whine and came from the words alone. He collapsed on the bed, resting his head on Magnus’ lap. Magnus ran a gentle hand through Alec’s hair, making the lawyer look up at him with glassy, desperate eyes. He was clearly loving this and wanted more. 

Magnus caught onto Luke’s game quickly and decided to help make it even better for his husband. “Be a good boy for Sir, okay?” he warned Alec. “He’s making us a baby, the least you can do is help him come.”

“Fuck yeah!” Luke agreed, spreading Alec’s cheeks even further to get better access. He took hold of Alec’s hair and pulled his head back. “You really are something, Magnus,” he panted, speeding up his movements inside Alec’s ass. “Not many men would be okay with seeing their spouses getting fucked by others, much less getting pregnant by them. You really are a man for the modern times.” 

‘You’re saying this as if you aren’t fucking me as well,” Magnus commened, smirking.

“You got me there,” Luke admitted, chuckling. 

Alec suddenly changed positions, kneeling on the bed to give Magnus better access to his cock. 

Meanwhile Magnus reached for Luke over Alec’s shoulder and kissed him. “I love you,” he breathed out, resting his forehead against the Major’s.

“I love you too, Magnus,” Luke said, making Alec smile. He was so happy that his husbands loved each other as much as they loved him. 

When Luke went back to fucking Alec, he held nothing back. 

“I’m gonna spoil you rotten when this baby comes,” Luke whispered in his husband’s ear. “Won’t let you leave this bed. Gonna breed you over and over again, till you can’t even move anymore.”

“Fuck, Luke!” Magnus swore. He took his cock in hand and pushed it into Alec’s open and willing mouth. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this scene a bit too much. He let his cock rest in Alec’s mouth for a moment, knowing Alec liked it better this way. When he felt Luke was getting closer, Magnus started thrusting as well. 

Filled at both sides, Alec closed his eyes and surrendered to bliss. When he felt his husbands come inside him almost at the same time, he let out a content sigh and felt like he was flying. 

Alec was pacing around the room, reciting the speech he had prepared for Jace.

“I’m in a polyamorous relationship with Magnus and our neighbour Luke,” the Major heard him say for the millionth time today. “I’m de facto married to both of them. We live together and we’re thinking about having a kid. I know it’s a lot to take in, but I hope you can accept it, Jace.” 

“That’s very good,” Magnus praised from where he was sitting on the bed. “Short, sweet, easy to understand.”

“You think?” Alec asked nervously. Jace’s plane was set to land in three hours, but it would take him at least two hours to get from the Hamptons to JFK, so Alec didn’t have much time left to rehearse. He’d woken up at six a.m. and started making notes about the conversation he would be having with Jace after he picked him up from the airport. He wanted to give Jace all the information before he introduced him to Luke. 

“Babe, you’ll be fine,” Luke assured his partner. He handed Magnus a cup of hot coffee and took a seat next to him on the bed. 

“You don’t know that,” Alec told him. “What if Jace really thinks I’m weird? What if he gets mad that I haven’t told him about it earlier? What if he doesn’t even want me there at the airport and tells me to leave?!” 

“None of these things would happen,” Magnus assured. He stood up and caught his husband by the arms to stop him from pacing. “Jace loves you, he’ll never turn his back on you.” 

“Oh, really? Then why has been acting so weird since he left?” Alec questioned crossing his arms over his chest. “He barely even acknowledges my existence anymore, Magnus. He takes days to text me back. He always finds an excuse not to video chat with me. I’m scared I might have lost him, Magnus! I can’t lose him! Without him, I’m nothing!” 

Cold shivers went down Luke’s spine when he heard those words. He still couldn’t understand what was so special about this Jace and he couldn’t comprehend how Magnus just accepted his husband talking in such a way about another man. 

“I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this,” Magnus stated. “There is probably a misunderstanding between the two of you just like last time, but you can fix it.”

“I could come with, if you want,” Luke suggested while taking slow sips of his coffee. “I’ll keep you company and you won’t be alone if those terrible things do happen.”

“No, I have to do this alone,” Alec stated, shaking his head. “Jace won’t open up if he sees a stranger.” 

“Okay then,” Luke accepted his answer easily. “You’d better go take a shower and change then,” he suggested, looking at his watch. “Traffic is gonna be hell and you don’t wanna be late.” 

* * *

Traffic was indeed hell, just as Luke predicted, but Alec didn’t let that get to him. He was way too excited. After eight painful months, he was getting his best friend back and Jace would never leave again! Alec felt like he was flying and he couldn’t wait to hold Jace and never let him go again. 

As his luck would have it though, he got stuck in traffic for too long. As he waited for the light to turn green, he glanced at his watch and realized he was late. He had been texting Jace’s Maman this whole time, assuring her that he was on his way. She was already there, of course, after stubbornly refusing to let him pick her up. Neither the heavy rain that was pouring, nor the distance between Jersey and the airport would stop her from getting to her baby. Alec got angry at himself for letting himself be late. He was such a loser! Jace’s plane would land any minute now and he wouldn’t be there! What if Jace took his absence as a sign they weren’t friends anymore? What if he wasn’t even willing to wait for him to get there? He wondered if he should even bother trying to get to Jace at all. Maybe Jace was lost to him already. Alec’s heart broke at the mere thought of it. His chest heaved with unspilled tears. He decided that against all logic he would go there and deliver himself, his heart to Jace and let Jace decide what to do with it. 

Alec was almost at the airport when he got a text. Despite his better judgement he glanced at his phone and saw it was from Jace. 

_ Wer r u?  _ Jace had texted him. 

Alec’s spirit was instantly lifted. Jace wanted to know where he was! That meant he was waiting for him! Ignoring all the don’t text and drive lectures he’d gotten from his Mom, Alec grabbed the phone and texted back  **On my way.**

When his phone started ringing, Alec’s instinct was to instantly pick up, because it was Jace. 

“Hey,” Alec breathed out with a smile while driving with one hand. 

“Alec!” Jace exclaimed cheerfully from the other side. “Where the hell are you?!” Hearing his voice after almost eight months of separation was like a balm for the worst of wounds and Alec got choked up from how irrationally happy he was. 

“Literally five minutes away,” Alec replied, sniffling as he gripped the steering wheel with one hand. “Wait for me, please!” 

“Of course,” Jace agreed, his own voice trembling. “I’ll always wait for you.”

Alec was incredibly touched by those words. “I missed you,” he told Jace after a long pause. “So much, Jace, you have no idea.” 

“I think I do,” Jace stated. “I’ve missed you just as much,” he admitted. “I love you, Alec,” he uttered the words that Alec had been longing to hear for months. They were what made everything worth it. 

“I love you too,” Alec said back, smiling foolishly. He had stopped the car so that they could talk in peace, but hadn’t noticed the other vehicle approaching with alarming speed.

By the time he felt the crash, it was already too late. The last thing Alec heard before losing consciousness, was the sound of Jace calling his name. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome and appreciated! I definitely have a plan for a potential sequel, if people are interested. Do let me know how you feel about this. Comments are my main motivator to keep posting. See you next time!


End file.
